Comida, Masajes y Sexo
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Porque Naruto quería pasar la mejor noche de su vida y lo unico que consiguió fue la venganza de un Uchiha. Porque ambos tenían una imaginación limitada y todo lo relacionaban con sexo xD SN&NS


Ninguno de los personajes presentados a continuación me pertenece bla bla bla...

Disfruten! :D

* * *

><p><strong>coмιda, мaѕajeѕ y ѕeхo<strong>

**— — Necesito que hagas que firmen ese contrato.**

Y cuando Naruto había pensado que tendría la mejor noche de su vida después de un forzado y difícil día de trabajo, no se imaginó en un restaurant elegante mientras veía y escuchaba a su novio hablando por su costoso _BlackBerry_.

Estaba allí sentado, en un salón privado para dos jugando con la ensalada francesa que no pensaba ni tampoco iba a comer ¿Acaso era una especie de conejo? Lo que realmente se le antojaba comer era una de esas enormes hamburguesas. De esas que no cabían en la boca por más que te esforzaras en abrirla y la misma que traía consigo parásitos o bacterias de quién sabe dónde y te produce un dolor de estomago fuera de este mundo. Pero eso no importaba, quería que sus arterias se taparan con su sólo mordisco y que el colesterol le saliera hasta por la nariz y no hipotéticamente hablando.

—** No me importa lo que digan los chinos, no vamos a aceptar sus condiciones.**

Hastiado, molesto y aburrido, Naruto gruñó y supo que había estado esperando por más de media hora a que Sasuke le prestase real atención en vano.

— **Las pautas del contrato ya están fijadas, no podemos ni vamos a cambiarlas.**

Estúpidamente estuvo a punto de quitarle el desdichado aparato y de manera infantil y malcriada reclamarle por no darle lo que le había prometido hasta que recordó que su novio nunca le prometió nada, fue él quien puso las palabras en su boca. Y en un gesto de fastidio, torció los labios enojado y apartó el plato lleno de lechugas para cruzar los brazos sobre la mesa y mirar fijamente al moreno.

**  
>—Nos conviene a ambas empresas, recuérdales eso.<strong>

Y Sasuke ni siquiera le estaba mirando, estaba concentrado en el montón de papeles que tenía sobre su lado de la mesa y en el contrato que estaba a punto de cerrar a través de su empleado. Por un momento, deseó quemar los papeles y colgar la estúpida llamada con el estúpido idiota al otro lado de la línea. Pero en vez de comportarse como un hombre de las cavernas, sonrió recordando lo pesado y estrepitoso de su día.

Honestamente, podría decir que se trataba del peor día de su vida y tratando de remediarlo esa noche comprendió que allí no iba a encontrar lo que buscaba.

Naruto se levantó de la silla y buscó en el interior de sus bolsillos un par de billetes arrugados y unas cuantas monedas. Los puso sobre la mensa, sabiendo que aquello no alcanzaría siquiera para pagar su vaso de agua a medio tomar.

—**Quédate con el cambio**— Le dijo divertido al mesero cuando este entró con la comida de Sasuke.

Caminó hasta la salida y sin preocuparse tomó el primer abrigo que su mano toco en el inmenso perchero al lado de la puerta de la salida y abandonó el establecimiento viéndole el lado positivo a todo lo que no lo tenía.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando sintió el frío y el hambre de camino a su casa. Se puso la chaqueta y metió las manos en los bolsillos encontrándose sorpresivamente con un billete de alta denominación y casi nuevo. Sonrió complacido. Aquello era más que suficiente para comprar al menos cinco hamburguesas y unas seis _Coca-Colas_.

—**Gracias**— Susurró al viento y entró en la tienda de comida chatarra más cercana.

Su noche estaba mejorando...

Una vez en casa, Naruto cerró la puerta estrepitosamente y se quitó los zapatos dejándolos tirados en medio del camino. Puso las bolsas de la comida en la pequeña mesa de centro y apartó toda la ropa y cualquier cosa que estuviese estorbando en su viejo pero cómodo y mullido sofá. Se quitó el abrigo y lo arrojó en algún lugar de su pequeño departamento con la intención o al menos la idea de devolverlo el día siguiente.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, se dio una ducha rápida y se colocó sólo la parte de abajo de su pijama ya que la otra estaba sucia. Con comodidad, amoldó su cuerpo con el sofá, encendió la televisión y se sintió en la gloria cuando escuchó el sonido de la primera lata de gaseosa siendo abierta.

_A continuación: El maratón de películas de Bruce Lee. _

Comodidad, comida, gaseosas y películas de ninjas y artes marciales ¿Qué más podría pedir? Estaba en su paraíso.

Eso sí era una buena noche...

Cuando estaba al rededor del quinto mordisco de su tercera hamburguesa que le causo cierto ahogo al ver una sorpresiva escena donde el malo le decía al bueno que era su padre, el cual intentó remediar con un gran trago de Coca-Cola terminando por ahogarse aún más, Sasuke entró a su departamento como un psicópata deteniéndose justo entre él y su vieja pero amada televisión.

—** ¡Sasuke!— **Gritó moviéndose de un lado a otro en el sofá intentando ver la pantalla. — **¡Aparta, bastardo, esta es la mejor parte, dattebayo!**

Y como respuesta a sus quejas, de una patada su preciosa y adorable caja de imágenes cayó hacia atrás rompiéndose en el proceso. Sasuke sonreía malvadamente y sus ojos casi rojos resplandecieron de placer ante su sufrimiento.

— **Esto es por haberme dejado solo en el restaurant.**

Naruto sólo podía observar como el desquiciado del moreno tomaba su preciosa comida.

—** Esto es por haberme hecho pagar un plato el cual ni siquiera probaste.**

Las tres hamburguesas restantes terminaron en el bote de la basura en la cocina.

**  
>— ¡Sasuke, detente!<strong>

— **Y esto, es por haber pagado por el vaso de agua que era totalmente gratis.**

Una a una, las Coca-cola's sobrantes terminaron en el desagüe del fregador. Sasuke sonrió justo como un asesino serial una vez que su venganza estuvo completa y en menos de cinco minutos, tenía la puerta del departamento enterrada en la nariz. Naruto lo había sacado y no de buena manera, pero después de todo se lo merecía ¿O no?

— **Naruto, abre la puerta.**

— **¡Que te jodan, Uchiha!**

Por más de quince minutos, Sasuke tocó, golpeó, pateó y amenazó con derribar la vieja y carcomida puerta de madera a causa de las termitas cuando más de un vecino salió a callarle, regresando a sus departamentos como cachorros reprimidos a causa de la rojiza mirada del muchacho que todos conocían perfectamente o al menos por los gritos que siempre se escuchaban en ese departamento.

— **¡Era mi única televisión, maldición! ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Sabes que la tengo desde los doce años!**

— **Te lleve a uno de los mejores restaurantes, pudiste haber pedido algo mejor.**

— **¡¿Acaso crees que soy un maldito herbívoro?**

Y la imagen de Naruto con orejas de conejito no se le hizo muy extraña, quizás y sólo quizás la idea sonaba divertida.

— **¡Me tuviste esperando por más de una hora, dattebayo!**

**  
>— Tenía trabajo.<strong>

— **¡Me prometiste la mejor noche de mi vida!**

— **Te pregunte qué deseabas hacer y me dijiste que te sorprendiera.**

**— ¡Sí, pero no espere de sorpresa una cena para ti, los chinos, tu empleado y yo!**

— **No exageres idiota y abre la maldita puerta.**

— **¡Vete a la mierda!**

Media hora después, la discusión cesó y Sasuke realmente no quería ir a casa. Estaba planeado ir a casa de Naruto después de la cena para darle a su novio _la mejor noche de su vida_ porque sí, él lo había relacionado con sexo y su cuerpo estaba reclamando lo prometido para esa noche.

Sí, su imaginación era demasiado limitada.

Con fastidio, salió del edificio en busca de la única cosa que podría salvar aquella noche y a sí mismo de tener que satisfacerse a solas.

Y eso no era para nada divertido sino más bien totalmente insípido.

Una hora después, Sasuke detuvo el SLR McLaren en frente del viejo y casi desmoronado edificio. Sacó unas bolsas de la cajuela y subió las escaleras con fastidio.

Tragándose con dificultad más de la mitad de su dolido orgullo, Sasuke tocó a la puerta de su _amado_. Naruto abrió la puerta un poco, lo suficiente para ver de quién se trataba y volverla a cerrar rápidamente.

Era una lástima que Sasuke hubiese sido más rápido y hubiese puesto el pie evitando que la puerta se cerrara. Con molestia y un tics nervioso en su ceja, empujó la puerta de una patada para luego cerrarla de la misma manera. Empujó a Naruto consigo hasta la sala y puso todas las bolsas sobre el sofá.

— **¿Qué mierda es todo eso?**

Naruto se cruzó de brazos recostado en una de las columnas haciéndose el ofendido todavía. Sasuke lo miró con despreció y fastidio. Se acercó a él y rozándole los labios con los suyos propios como mera distracción, le quitó las únicas llaves del departamento y volvió a salir del mismo hasta su auto. Había una sola cosa que faltaba.

Quince minutos después, Naruto estaba colgado a su espalda mientras él instalaba el nuevo televisor pantalla plana LCD de 52 pulgadas que había comprado como indemnización por haber roto la vieja y destruida caja.

Veinte minutos después, Sasuke estaba sentado en el inmundo sofá que odiaba por su demasiada suave textura y su comodidad amenazante.

Treinta minutos después, Naruto y Sasuke estaban viendo una película de ninjas en la enorme televisión mientras comían hamburguesas de pollo bajas en grasa y sodio y una caja de agua saborizada a naranja. Porque el moreno no estaba dispuesto a tapar sus arterias y el rubio no se había percatado de la situación.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, se pasaban el helado de una boca a la otra en un beso que podría catalogarse como pasional e impúdico pero por lo visto lo suficientemente delicioso y divertido como para que lo demás no importase.

— **¿Sabes lo que haría esta noche la mejor noche de mi vida?**

Y Sasuke creyó que era tiempo de pasar a segunda base. Lastimosamente para él, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente en los próximos diez minutos.

— **¡Oh si~!** — Gemía el rubio. **— ¡Sigue así, Sasuke!**

Estaba completamente perdido en el placer.

— **¡Más abajo, demonios!**

Se retorcía indecentemente en el viejo sofá, hundiéndose en las profundidades del mismo.

— **¡No pares, no pares!**

Finalmente, los cinco minutos restantes, una vena y un tick nervioso invadieron a Sasuke.

— **¡Oh si~! ¡Oh sí, demonios, sí!**

¿Cómo demonios había terminado así? Sentado en la mesa de centro mientras le hacia un masaje en los pies a Naruto.

Televisor pantalla plana, películas ninjas, hamburguesas de pollo, agua sabor a naranja, helado y un Sasuke haciéndole unos deliciosos masajes en sus cansados pies ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Parecía que estaba al borde de un orgasmo...

—** ¡Esta es la mejor noche de mi vida, dattebayo!**

Y Sasuke, Sasuke estaba al borde de una nueva venganza...

— **Y te aseguro que no se comparará en nada a la mía.**

Desde ese momento, Naruto supo que el masaje de pies era mala idea, pero mentiría si dijese que no estuvo esperando esas palabras por largo rato.

Sí, el también tenía una imaginación limitada y era una costumbre deliciosa el que todo terminara en sexo.

Porque el sexo era fundamental en su relación, era la manera de vengarse, desquitarse, desahogarse y someter al otro de la _mejor_ manera. Claro que también era importante robarse abrigos en los restaurantes, comer comida chatarra, romper y comprar nuevos televisores para finalmente hundirse en besos y caricias nada castas y puras en el sofá que realmente era casi nuevo. Sí mal no recordaba, lo habían comprado ese mismo año y su estado viejo y desecho se debía sólo a una cosa o quizás varias.

Comida, masajes y sexo.

* * *

><p>Demasiadas cosas triviales del dia a dia, no lo creen? XD<p>

blacberry, chinos..hamburguesas, pantallas planas XD

hahahaha la verdad me diverti mucho escribiendo esto! :D

espero les haya gustando! :3

review~ ! :3 XD

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
